


Sheep in Wolf’s Clothing

by moon_is_made_of_geese



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Female Oma Kokichi, Gen, Hinata Hajime Has a Talent, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, I almost forgot, I just wanna point out, I mean it’s kinda ingame, I went tag-happy, It’s just an au in an au in an au here, Kokichi is Monokuma’s favorite, Kokichi is a good person, Kokichi is canonically very pretty in this au, Kokichi is my fav danganronpa character, Kokichi is tan, Komaeda Nagito is Ouma Kokichi’s Older Brother, M/M, Not really though, Oops, Shuichi is a simp, Tenko Kokichi and Himiko are all best friends, The MonoKubs will not be showing up, There are so many tags, Tsumugi doesn’t like that, Ultimate Musical Actor Ouma Kokichi, all I have to say, and I get to choose who lives and dies, and I’d just be like, because it’s MY au, because that’s my type I guess, buff Kokichi buff Kokichi buff Kokichi buff Kokichi buff Kokichi buff Kokichi, buff kokichi, cause I’m a sucker for that au, damn thanks hun, except tenko and himiko are more than just gals bein pals, gimme buff kokichi, i stand by that, in case you haven’t noticed, in this au at least, it’s just Kokichi, kokichi is absolutely gorgeous in this au, no one is going to die, no seriously, not really though because haha it’s au time, oh I forgot, oh no, seeing as I don’t even know which is which, seriously she could bench press me, she was the ultimate model, uuhhh fuck how do you tag, what happened, when it was just in my head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_is_made_of_geese/pseuds/moon_is_made_of_geese
Summary: A wolf in sheep’s clothing is a monster hiding in plain sight, but what’s the opposite of that?Monokuma has a favorite student, it’s pretty obvious(will I ever go into why? who knows!). One day, before anyone even gets to killing, he brings up a “motive”. There is a student in the school lying about their talent(and it ain’t Maki), and there’s something of a catch here. If you kill this person you get executed immediately, no trial. The one thing that makes this even more important for the students, whoever that person trusts/trusted first has that rule apply to them as well.A fun au where Kokichi is lying about basically everything, some things happen, and uh oh! Kokichi can’t keep up the facade. Tsumugi is upset because Monokuma won’t listen to her anymore as his AI evolved, and he somehow grew a conscience(through the power of oh shit, this child sad. they’re my child now).
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. The day started off shitty, and it hasn’t gotten better

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is actually one of my first fanfics, and my first fanfic on ao3! I’ve had this idea in my head for months, and I’m excited to start actually writing it! Kokichi is one of my favorites, and that shines through in my writing, sorry. Updates will be really infrequent, and a lot of characters are probably gonna be at least a little OOC. Anyways, have an amazing day, and stay safe!  
> ~Goose
> 
> Hmm... I feel like mentioning now, Kokichi specifically wears binders in the beginning, only to hide their gender. If that makes you uncomfortable, I’m sorry. I just thought that may have needed mentioning, y’know, to be safe.

Kokichi was not having a great day. First, when she woke up, she was running out of concealer and foundation, and she most definitely did NOT want to ask Monokuma again. Last time she did he actually looked genuinely confused as to why she wanted it, and looked a little concerned. Kokichi didn’t like that shit at all.  
Next, Miu was being even extra of bitch then usual, and Kokichi was already volatile. Miu was getting on Kokichi about some random thing, and Kokichi was about two seconds from snapping.

“Puhuhuhuhu!!! All students come to the gym, your headmaster has an announcement for all of you!”

What?  
Why did Monokuma need them in the gym? That doesn’t matter though, they needed to head to the gym.  
Kokichi was one of the first people up, eager to get away from everyone. When she arrived at the gym Monokuma seemed to be looking at her specifically. Luckily it seemed no one else noticed.

“Today I have a veeery(beary?) special motive for all of you!” Monkuma exclaimed.  
“A motive?”  
“Is he going to try to get us to murder?”  
“I’d bet it has something to do with our talent-“  
“Ding ding ding! You’ve got it! This motive has something to do with talent! Specifically a singular talent...” Monokuma stood tall at his podium, ready to give his speech. “Your motive today is about how one of you... has kept their TRUE talent a secret from all of you!” Maki bristled at that part. “And no, it is not little miss assassin!” Monokuma pointed at Maki.  
“What?!?”  
“You’re lying!”  
“Maki-roll would never!”  
“I am NOT lying! Harukawa over there is not actually the Ultimate Child Caregiver! She is, in fact, the Ultimate Assassin!!! No no no, I am talking of someone else! That person happens to be the Ultimate Musical Actor!”  
“And how... How is this a motive, Monokuma?” Shuichi questions.  
“Wow! Good job there! The motive part is.. They have a sort of immunity! If you kill them you don’t get a trial! Only immediate execution!”  
“WHAT?!?” All students yell together(Kokichi’s a little more surprised than concerned).  
“Yep yep yep! Along with that, whoever they trusted first, or whoever they learn to trust first, gets that immunity as well!”  
“WHAT?!?”  
“Wow, repetitive much? Anyways, you might wanna find out who they are, just in case!”  
Tsumugi, to Kokichi’s surprise, decides to speak up. “And why exactly is this ONE student getting special treatment? Do you have a favorite?”  
“That’s none of your business!” Monokuma yells. “It’s just the motive.”  
“And when does it wear off? When someone gets murdered?”  
“It doesn’t! So, good luck finding them!” Monokuma then disappears, leaving everyone in shock.

The students all start walking to the cafeteria, after having agreed to a trial there. Kokichi, obviously, didn’t. Alas, no one listened, seeing as they thought (s)he was joking. Shuichi decides to speak up first.  
“To start, we should think of who could and couldn’t be the Ultimate Musical Actor. We know it’s not Maki, but is there anyone here who’s been shown to be good at singing or acting, or maybe Monokuma has been partial to them?”  
“Hah! We know it ain’t the little shit-stain over there! His singing sounded like shit!”  
Kokichi took personal offense, even if she had been acting at the time, “Oh? Don’t act like you’re any better, idiot!”  
“You little-“  
“Kaito!” Shuichi cut him off. “It’s fine, we need to move on!”  
Phew. At least Kokichi was safe now. Right?

“What about Monokuma liking them?”  
“Well,” Kirumi stepped up, “Monokuma did come to me one day asking if someone in the group was being rude to girls, and if it may make someone feel threatened enough to hide their gender. Maybe the person also happens to be hiding that as well?”  
“What?!” Tenko screamed, “a degenerate scared a girl like that! Who? Ooohh when this is over-“  
“It was just a suggestion. Though.. that does seem to be it. How would we figure it out though?” Shuichi seemed to be thinking.  
“Oh! Well, that narrows it down to the guys here, so we can work from there! There are some ways to hide gender, makeup might be one of them! Does anyone have any makeup wipes?”  
“Oh! I do!” Miu exclaims.  
“Eww! If that bitch is the one giving the makeup wipes, then you can’t get one near my face! I’d bet they’re disgusting! Just like her!”  
“Hey! They are not!”  
“Miu,” Shuichi stops the argument before it starts, “that’d be helpful. Thank you. Where are they?”  
“I can go grab em! They’re in my room! See, Ouma? I’m not useless!”  
“Okay... Whatever you need to tell yourself~”

Miu runs off to get the wipes, and Kokichi is panicking on the inside. I mean, on the outside she looks like she is ready to annoy everyone, perfectly fine. On the inside it’s like toddlers running around on drugs trying to play soccer and commit arson simultaneously. If they use the wipes on her they’ll clearly see she’s hiding something. Kokichi specifically uses the makeup to change her entire face! Make her eyes have the illusion of looking smaller, sharper cheekbones, hiding her freckles, smaller lips, hell even her skin tone. Makeup can truly do anything if you’re good enough at it.

Kokichi still hasn’t finished her little panic attack, but hey, Miu is back!  
“I got them!” Miu yells out, obviously proud of herself(good for her).  
“Okay then, guys, can you line up, tallest to shortest please?” Oh good. Kokichi will be second to last then. At least Ryoma is free of the makeup wipes.  
They go through the line(Shuichi going first on himself, just so he can get to everyone else faster. And wow, rude. How the hell is he NOT wearing makeup. Naturally pretty bitch), skipping Korekiyo, and finally it ends up at Kokichi.  
“Hey, let’s talk about this! Miu probably did something to those wipes, they’re unsanitary I’d bet! I don’t want that shit on my face! Didn't we already rule me out!?!”  
“Ouma it’s fine,” Shuichi tries to console “him”, “it’s just a little makeup wipe, it’s not that bad!”  
Shuichi starts wiping Kokichi’s face, despite all her protests, and is very clearly surprised. Wiping off the makeup(and holy hell is there a lot) reveals a very feminine face. Kokichi has big amethyst eyes, freckles, round cheeks that never lost their baby fat, plump lips, and soft cheekbones.  
“Ouma?”  
“Yeah Saihara?” Kokichi asks, nervousness leaking into her voice(okay, I’m not gonna be using honorifics, seeing as I don’t fully understand them, and it would feel disrespectful for me to use them).  
Shuichi is the only one who can see her, so everyone else is confused as to why Shuichi is stopping.  
“Hey sidekick! Why’d you stop? Did he say something rude to you! I swear, I’ll punch him if-“ Kaito stops as Kokichi turns around to face them. Little bits of the makeup are still there, but it’s obvious what Kokichi actually looks like.

“WHAT THE HELL???”

(Oh my god, this chapter is just entirely dialogue)


	2. Tenko cries. A lot(don’t worry, they’re tears of joy).

Let it be known, Kokichi was still having a bad day.

“WHAT THE HELL???”  
“Wow, thanks everyone. I knew I was ugly, but not to this extent!”  
“Uh, Ouma,” Kokichi turns her attention to Shuichi, “I don’t think that’s why they screamed.”

Doing a quick scan of faces, it seemed pretty diverse. A few(read: most) of them think she looks really cute, probably like a little baby. A few don’t seem to care, while others(Maki) just look mad. A few of them though seem to stop working, that’s a plus!(Im putting all of their reactions in the notes at the end)

“Wait, so, are you like.. trans? Or.. umm-“ Shuichi gets cut off.  
“No, actually, I do go by she/her. I have my own reasons! Or.. is that a lie? Maybe I’m doing this to mess with all of you?(Kokichi feels such relief at being able to use her actual voice again)” She tries to do one of her creepy expressions, but it seems to have the opposite effect with her new face judging by all the cooing people seem to be doing.  
“Wait wait wait wait wait,” Miu looks Kokichi in the eyes, “If you’re a girl, and Monokuma’s favorite was apparently a girl hiding as a boy, aren’t you the Ultimate Musical Actor?”  
Kokichi realizes that she doesn’t really want to lie. I mean, she never wants to, but now that everyone already knows she’s a girl, and she can’t die(so her plan won’t work anyway), so what would be the point?  
“Yes, I am. I, Kokichi Ouma, am the Ultimate Musical Actor. I am girl. I hate lying. And the biggest secret I’ve kept... I’m sorry.” Everyone looks genuinely shocked. “I’m sorry for annoying you all constantly, I’m sorry for treating you all like shit, and I’m sorry for lying constantly.” Kokichi is close to genuinely crying, and she doesn’t want to do that in front of anyone but Sunny(who’s that???). “I’m going to go to my room now.” Kokichi moves to leave, but someone stops her. She looks back to Shuichi, who is about to say something.  
“HEY! Degenerate! Get your hands off of her!” Tenko moves in to stop him, her eyes still red from something(was she seriously crying over there being another girl?).  
“Ah, Chabashira, it’s fine. I know that Saihara wouldn’t do anything. Right, Saihara?”  
“Ah, yes! I wouldn’t do anything that would make you uncomfortable or hurt you! I just wanted to ask,” he breathes in, “who did you trust first? Or.. have you not trusted anyone yet? I’m sorry if that intrusive! I just-”  
“Again, it’s fine.” She smiles, “I already trust someone. I... um.. I’m sorry, I don’t think I can say it now.”

Kokichi walks to her room, feeling a little lighter than before. Maybe her relationships won’t be so rough now. Of course, Tenko’s little ‘stay safe Ouma!’ made her all the happier.

~~~

Kokichi was laying on her bed, thinking(cause what else would you be doing, sleeping? hell no).

_‘What was I supposed to say? “Oh yeah, Saihara! You’ve given me literally no reason to trust you, but I do! And now no one can kill you in this fucked up game!” That wouldn’t end well.’_

“Uggghhh... Why can’t it all be easier? If Sunny were here it would all make so much more sense.” She turns into her side, hiding her face in her hands. “Is Sunny even okay? He’s never been the healthiest, if something like this happened to him I don’t know if he’s survive...” Tears are pricking Kokichi’s eyes, scarily close to falling. “What if... what if we get out of here, and I never get to see him again? What would happen.. I wouldn’t be able to survive without him, he’s my one support!” “Well!” Kokichi abruptly stood, “Time to distract myself with meaningless activities that won’t actually help me in the long run, but will stop my running mind right now!” Kokichi walks up to her closet, full of her uniforms(they had been edited by Monokuma after she asked, she definitely did not cry at having to wear pants **(A/N I hate wearing pants so much, I feel her pain)** , and she definitely did not ask Monokuma to leave her some extra skirts and cloth) and some extra clothes/materials. _‘Tsumugi may be the Ultimate Cosplayer, but that doesn’t mean she’s the only one who can sew some clothes’_

Kokichi takes out her bits of an outfit, glad she can finally wear it. She gets ready, wiping off the rest of the makeup. She unclips the rest of her hair from the insides(it’s kinda clipped in to make it look shorter. its folded a bit, y’know?), pulling it into a loose bun for now. She has a light gray tank with a checkered pattern on the top. Her skirt was fairly short, and it’s color was lavender. It had a checkered pattern on the bottom. She wears grey leggings that go a little below the knee under the skirt. She’s got lavender flats, flower(lavender)clips, and some bracelets that are all assorted purples. Kokichi puts the clips on after deciding the loose bun was fine for a style, and that it would look nice with he dark purple earrings that look like little bows.

After all the makeup she had used earlier in the game, she didn’t know if she wanted to wear any more. _‘I’ll just put on some lip gloss, that’ll be cute!’_ She has a naturally unblemished face(aside from her freckles if you count that), so concealer and foundation aren’t really big deals for her. She has long lashes, and she hadn’t wanted to like, cut them or anything when she was pretending to be a guy.

_’I wonder what everyone will think of my outfit. They won’t think I’m ugly, will they? They seemed to think I was cute before...’_

~~_’Unlike them’_ ~~

Kokichi stands up from her little vanity(another gift from Monokuma, seriously, why is she his favorite? She didn’t do anything, aside from treating him with genuine respect. Hey! He’s a robot, that’s how he was programmed! Now that it seems he’s thinking for himself he is acting a lot more humane), leaving her room, locking the door behind her.

~~~

The first time Kokichi encounters another human being again is outside, and it’s Himiko with Tenko.

”Oh! Hello you two!” Kokichi greets, glad not to have to act like an asshole.

“Ouma! You’re here! Oh my- uhm-“ Tenko starts whispering to Himiko, _”what do I do?_ ”(Does Tenko talk in the third person? I don’t know, not here, that’s for sure)

Himiko looks back at Tenko, and consoles her. “Nyeh... I’m sure you’re doing fine...”

”Okay! Thank you! Ouma!” She looks at Kokichi, “Did you need us for something? If you did- oh! Your outfit! You look very cute!!!”

Kokichi blushes, “Thank you Chabashira, that means a lot!”

Tenko suddenly looks taken aback, like someone had just disgraced her entire family legacy. “Has no one told you how cute you look before? That’s a crime, Ouma!”

”Oh, I’m sure it’s not... Anyways, it’d be fine either way! I’m used to it!” Kokichi’s smile looks incredibly strained, and the air becomes awkward between the three.

”Eh. We should change the topic...” Himiko breaks the silence.

”Oh! Well, Yumeno, is there anything you’d want to talk about?” Kokichi smiles softly at her.

Tenko and Himiko look at each other, surprised.

Tenko looks at Himiko, “I’m not used to her being respectful... It’s very sweet!”

”Yeah... It feels very nice... Thank you Ouma.”

”Huh??? I mean, you’re welcome? I’m just trying to actually be myself again, but I’m scared that I’ll be rude to everyone again... I don’t want that at all...”

Tenko immediately moves to give Kokichi, and gives her a giant hug. Kokichi can hear little sniffles coming from her, and hugs her back.

”Chabashira? Are you okay?”

”Are you?” She sounds so genuinely concerned, it takes Kokichi by surprise.

”I think I am...” Kokichi smiles, though she supposes Tenko can’t see that.

They end up hanging out for a few hours, when they all start to get hungry. Kokichi is a little scared of how everyone else is going to treat her, but she would never deny Tenko and Himiko their food.

~~~  
  


 _’This was definitely a bad idea.’_ Is Kokichi’s immediate thought when they walk in. She hides behind Tenko, knowing that Tenko would never let harm come to her.

”Ouma, it’ll be okay! Don’t worry!” Tenko looks to Kokichi reassuringly.

”Yeah... We won’t let anyone be mean to you..” Himiko adds.

The three girls walk up to Kirumi.

”Hello, Tojo. Is there any food for us?” Ouma asks her. Again, it seems that the person she’s talking to gets surprised by her being respectful.

”Good afternoon you three, I do have food ready for you.” She gets the three of them their food, and Kokichi, like a fool, believes no one will bother them.

_Holy fuck was she wrong._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaede awww baby!  
> Amami cutey pie lil baby  
> Kirumi oh. my child. baby.  
> Ryoma indifference  
> Korekiyo ohohoho?(stay away from her you sick fuck)  
> Angie oh! how pretty!  
> Tenko *explosion*  
> Gonta (mainly just happy to see his friend looking like themselves, thinks she’s cute though)  
> Miu what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck  
> Kaito huh? Huh? HUH? (yknow, the Nagito audio clip)  
> Tsumugi ohhh bitch(in the back of her mind she’s like cosplay opportunities? Oh?)  
> Kiibo (probably short circuiting, idk, I love him but I can’t do his character for shit)  
> Himiko 👉👈 pretty...  
> Maki *absolute seething rage*(she absolutely will not admit that she thinks she’s pretty)  
> Shuichi(not noticed) pretty??? pretty?????? sweety pie adorable girl???


	3. Kokichi wants to low key stab everyone

To assume no one would bother them was to assume Kaito Momota was not an absolute idiot.

The second Kokichi, Himiko, and Tenko sat down they were bombarded with questions. Well, not as much Tenko and Himiko getting questions as it’s Kokichi getting questions while they are innocent bystanders caught in between.

”Where did you get those clothes?”

”Why does Monokuma like you?”

”Why in the fresh fuck would you hide your gender?”

”You look really pretty, Ouma! Why would you hide that?”

”You’re the Ultimate Musical Actor, why did your singing sound like shit?”

”Why would you feel the need to hide either of those things?”

Kokichi was not having any of this, and so very close to snapping. Of course, her definition of snapping is different than other’s, but you know what they say. Fear the fury of a patient man(do they actually even say that? who is they?) Kokichi ‘snapping’ is silently fuming until someone touches her, then she probably judo flips them, or straight up punches them on reflex.

”Ouma?” Someone taps her shoulder to get her attention. Kokichi’s immediate response is to slap them and hide under the table. So, she does just that. One second everyone hears a loud _smack_ , and then a blur of purple and grey.

“What the fuck was that??” Momota yells, holding his hand to his face.

Kokichi peeks her head out from under the table, and sees Momota holding his face. A look of realization washes over, and then panic becomes apparent. She rushes out from under the table, and immediately starts spewing apologies.

“Momota! I am sososo sorry! I didn’t mean to, you just came up to me so suddenly, and I’m kinda stressed right now, and-”

”Hey! What was that? You just fuckin hit me! Oh you little-”

”Hey, degenerate! Leave her alone, she was apologizing!” Tenko starts yelling at Momota, all while Kokichi is crying in her seat. “You made her cry!”

”I-I-I’m _so_ sorry, Momota! I didn’t mean to at all, I don’t want you to b-b-be maa-ad at meee!!” Kokichi manages to get out through all her blubbering. Now that Kokichi isn’t lying 24/7, it’s harder to keep up her untouchable facade.

Momota looks surprised, to say the least. ” _What the actual fuck??”_ He whispers to himself.

”Ouma,” Tenko tries consoling Kokichi, “Do you want to leave? Yumeno and I can walk you to your room, it’s that ok with you.”

”I, uh, I think I’d like that. Thank you, Chabashira.” Kokichi smiles, standing up with Tenko’s help.

Himiko, Tenko, and Kokichi all leave the cafeteria, Tenko and Himiko having already eaten their food. Kokichi would.. just get some later... yeah?

The three all sit outside, looking at the big dome. Tenko and Himiko hug Kokichi as she cries.

”I’m sorry I made you both leave.... I just, I’m trying so hard to show them I’m better, and then I do things like that!” Kokichi curls in on herself, “It’s just, h-he he tapped my shoulder! And I wasn’t expecting him to touch me so suddenly! And-and-and-”

”Ouma.” Tenko interrupts her, “It’s okay, we understand.” She smiles reassuringly, and Kokichi starts calming down.

”Really? You’re not mad, are you?”

”Nyeh... no.. we aren’t, you don’t need to worry..” Himiko smiles at her.

These two are good for Kokichi, they’d never hurt her.

~~_’Not like they did’_ ~~

~~  
  
~~~~~  
  


Kokichi wakes up the next day, still a bit tired from the day before.

_‘I should probably apologize again... But, what if he gets mad again. No, he deserves a better apology.’_

Kokichi starts heading to the cafeteria, seeing as it’s breakfast time. Opening the doors to the cafeteria was nerve wracking, and Kokichi was apparently not ready for. Everyone looks at her, and Kokichi feels her soul die eight times.

”Uh... hello everyone..” Kokichi starts, “I would just, uh, like to apologize for last night. I genuinely didn’t mean to slap, and I’m sorry.” Kokichi bowed her head, grabbed her breakfast and left quickly.

_Today has already started being a bad day._


	4. Girls.. pretty....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really is the chapter where Monokuma starts to decide to be a father figure, huh

_Every single day in this game happened to be shit so far._

Kokichi sits on her bed, taking small bites of her toast. She had gotten toast, some fruit, and an apple juice(I don’t care how many of y’all give Kokichi panta with breakfast, I will not participate in such crimes against humanity). As she’s eating her toast, she starts thinking.

_  
‘Sunny **is** okay, right? Surely I won’t be alone after this...’_

-knock knock knock-

_‘Huh?’_

“Sorry! Coming!” Kokichi hurries to the door, and opens it to see...

Shuichi?

“Saihara? Did you need something? If you’re upset I hit your friend, I really am sorry-”

“No, I just wanted to see if you were okay. Last night you were crying, and this morning you looked really sad. Do you need help? Comfort? To be left alone?”

“Ah, I’m fine now, thank you. I just, um, I’m a little scared.”

“Scared?”

“I’m worried about someone. They’re very special to me, and I’m scared I won’t see them again. Do you have anyone you want to see after this?”

“Well, I suppose I’d like to see my uncle again.. Who is this person?” Shuichi looks a little upset asking this. He must really miss his uncle, huh?

“Ah, my brother, that’s who it is. He’s never had that good of health, so I don’t know if he’ll be alive after this. I, uh- fuck-” Kokichi cuts herself off as she starts tearing up. Shuichi moves to hug her, and Kokichi welcomes the comfort readily.

“Hey, if you ever need someone to talk to, I’d be-”

“Upupupupupu!!! Am I interrupting something?” Monokuma barges into their conversation, a look of concern on his face at Kokichi’s crying. “What did you two happen to be talking about?”

_‘Huh?’_

“Mo... Monokuma? What are you doing here? Did you need something?” Kokichi peeks her head out from Shuichi’s arms.

“I diiid, actually! I need to borrow Ouma for a bit! Headmaster’s orders!” Monokuma orders with a smile on his face. He holds out his hand(paw?) for Kokichi to grab, and she hesitantly does.

~~~  
  


“What did you need Monokuma? I’m not in trouble, am I?”

“No, that’s not it at all! I just...” he pauses in thought, “I just wanted to know if you wanted more concealer and foundation? Or maybe some more clothes?”

Kokichi violently shakes her head no, “Nope! I don’t need anymore makeup, though a bit of lip gloss and lip balm would be nice.. I’m fine on the clothes as well, I have enough. Thank you though!” Kokichi smiles, and Monokuma thinks about what she just said.

“Alright! I’ll be back with those later today! And remember,” Monokuma gets very serious, “students are not allowed to get.... more than family friendly! No gross teenager stuff!” Monokuma runs off after that, leaving Kokichi in confusion.

_‘Why did he feel the need to add that last bit?’  
  
_

_~~~_   
  


Kokichi walks back into her room, subconsciously expecting Shuichi to have left(even though she would’ve seen it). Seeing Shuichi still in there, sitting on her bed. She closes her door behind her, waving a bit as she greets him.

“Hey, Saihara. Was there something specific you wanted to talk about?”

“Actually, yeah, I did. I wanted to ask, why _did_ you find the need to hide your gender?”

Kokichi visibly cringes before answering, “I... _I_ know that girls aren’t weak, but a lot of people don’t seem to get that. When we got in this killing game, there’s a reason I didn’t let myself get seen by anyone, y’know.” Shuichi remembers how no one saw Kokichi until the first lunch, everyone getting really confused as to who the new person was. “It was to give me time to change my look. I changed everything. My looks, my personality, my _talent_. My looks made me look cute and sweet and _weak_ , my personality would be taken advantage of, and my talent didn’t seem strong. I did also need everyone to hate me for my plan, but now that I can’t even die it won’t work. I was going to make an unsolvable murder where _I_ died, confusing the mastermind. The rude asshole behavior was so that everyone hated me, and wouldn’t be sad if I died. Guess that won’t work anymore, huh?” Kokichi looks up at Shuichi, expecting him to look sad, confused, or even a little upset. But he didn’t...

_He looked genuinely angry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monokuma really did just be like - of fuck, my child is alone in a room with her obvious crush, who absolutely likes her back, oh no oh god oh fuck
> 
> Why the hickity heck do I constantly cut people off when they’re talking? This is getting repetitive. 
> 
> Okay, also, I finished the piece of art, but it sucks really bad. Please don’t say anything bad about it to me when I post it, that’ll just make me sadder. It'll mainly be there for reference.


	5. Kokichi is cute, and that is becoming very apparent to Shuichi

_’Was Shuichi having a bad day?’_

_“_ Saihara? Are you mad at me?” Kokichi questions.

He sighs, “No, I’m not. Just.. frustrated? I guess? This killing game is awful, it shouldn’t make you feel the need to hide everything about yourself!”

“Oh! Uh, thank you?”

“It just makes me so mad when I really think about the killing game. On the outside it’s awful, but when you really _think_ about it, it’s just so much worse. You’re actually pretty sweet, from what I’ve seen, I don’t like that you hid that. I’m not.. mad at you. I just am upset at the mastermind and Monokuma? I guess?”

“Okay, I get why you’re mad, but deep down I know Monokuma isn’t bad! That’s just how he was programmed, and if you really tried to get to know him, he’s kinda nice!”

“What? You’re willing to give even _Monokuma_ a chance? You really are a lot different, huh?”

“I suppose?”

“Well, that was really all I needed to say. Have a nice day, Ouma!” Shuichi waves at her before leaving the room.

_‘What the fuck just happened?’_

_~~~_

  
“Ouma! You’re here!” Tenko calls for Kokichi from her and Himiko’s table(I’m giving them their own table, I’ll fight anyone who says they shouldn’t have one), waving her over.

“Hello Chabashira, hello Yumeno.”   
  
“You know, Ouma, I think you can call us by our first names.. If that’s okay with you and Chabashira...”

Tenko brightens, “Of course you two can call me Tenko! I’d be great with that!”

“Oh! I’d enjoy that, you two could call me Kokichi, yeah?”

“Of course!” and “Yup..” those two responses make Kokichi so happy, even if they’re so insignificant to everyone else.   
  


_‘I really do have friends now!’_

~~~

After the three finished their lunches, they went out to the yard to talk.

Kokichi starts, “Would you two want to sew with me in my room?”

The two other girls look at her.

_“Yeah!”_

The three girls all head to Kokichi’s room, and they ended up stopping on the way to get some stuff from Tsumugi’s lab. Kokichi only has so much equipment, it was only meant for her after all. When they get to Tsumugi’s labthey hear... arguing?

_“You weren’t even supposed to make a motive? What the fuck was that? You have a favorite? How!?!”_

_”I made my own choice, no one is going to kill her. Not. Even. You!”_

_”Monokuma, I swear to whatever fucking deity that I’ll have your head if you don’t null the motive! I am your boss, end it!”_

Kokichi, Tenko, and Himiko all look at each other, realizing what this meant.

_“I will not! She is safe, and she will be happy! The rules, remember? No attacking me! That applies to you as well!”_

_”What the fuck? Why won’t your commands work, did your AI evolve?”_

_”Maybe they did, what are you gonna do? Make me self destruct? Wait!!! You can’t do that!”_

Kokichi decides to step in here, not wanting this to go any farther.

She opens the door, “Monokuma? Are you okay?” Inside the lab is Monokuma and Tsumugi, obviously surprised she walked in, and then terror lands on Tsumugi’s face.

“It’s not what it looks like!” Tsumugi yells, frantically.

“Tsumugi. That’s not going to work on me.” Everyone had gotten used to timid sweet Kokichi, they had forgotten that’s not her only feature. Tsumugi had made a crucial mistake, forgetting that Kokichi is _fucking terrifying_ when she’s mad. No one had really seen her rage before, so this cold, quiet anger is scaring Tsumugi shitless. “You’re the mastermind? The one who wanted my friends to be trapped and kill each other? The one who scared me so much I hid everything about? The one that I’m currently wanting to _beat into the ground_? That mastermind?”

Tsumugi startles, “I mean— no one has died yet, right? I haven’t actually done anything! I- I- I can end it! You... you wanna see your brother again, right??” Kokichi’s face gets darker. “I can help with that! I think he’s currently in his own killing game, no one has died in theirs either! He’s going to be alive either way, I can bring you to him! Or him to you!”

“You can do that? I can see Sunny again? Wait. What’s the catch here?”

“Please- just don’t hurt me!!”

“Well, that’s easy. You’re not wrong, you haven’t actually done anything yet, so I won’t hurt you. _But_ , if you don’t bring me Sunny, or if you slip up even once, I’ll rip your eyes out, _and shove them down your throat_. Are we clear?”

Tsumugi is shaking at this point, “C-cry-crystal..”

“Good,” Kokichi smiles innocently, “now, you’re going to go into the cafeteria and announce to everyone that the game is over. You will apologize, and you will accept any punishment given, so long as it’s not too harsh.”

Kokichi motions for everyone to follow her, walking out the door. They all do, including Monokuma, and head for the gym.   
  
“Monokuma, can you make an announcement for everyone to go to the cafeteria? It’d be easier to get everyone that way.”

Monokuma nods before running off.

Soon enough, they all get to the cafeteria, Hoshi, Kirumi, Shinguji, and Kiibo being the only ones there. After the three step in and sit down, the monitors go off.

“Oh dear, what is this?” They all look worried, but Kirumi is the only one who speaks up.

**_’Students! Allll of you, meet in the cafeteria for an announcement! No questions, go as fast as your puny legs can take you! Go! Go! Go!’_ **

The monitors click off, leaving the students in visible confusion. They talk amongst themselves as other students slowly start arriving. Once everyone is there, Tsumugi stands up to make her announcement.

“Attention, everyone!” Tsumugi yells from atop her table, “I have something to say! I, Tsumugi Shirogane, am the mastermind of New Danganronpa V3!”

_To say chaos started would be the understatement of the century._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sewing thing definitely isn’t me wanting to draw more cute Kokichi outfits, no sir
> 
> haha catch me refusing to use Atua, seeing as people are starting to stereotype and make jokes about Polynesian gods


End file.
